Inescapable
by CamilleJay
Summary: When Mary goes to visit Sir Richard Carlisle, her family isn't sure what to do when she doesn't make it back. Tom Branson, the only other person with Mary when she disappears, fears she may have been kidnapped. Just as they are about to give up the search, Branson returns to Matthew with news of Lady Mary's whereabouts. Kind of AU but not entirely. M/M and T/S
1. Chapter 1

Mary stepped out into the London streets from the small jewelry boutique. She knew she would never be forgiven if she returned to Downton without having bought a piece of the latest fashions for her mother and sister. After a day of shopping for her family, Mary had been hoping to buy a hat for herself, and possibly a pair of matching gloves. She was disappointed to see how late it was. Her Aunt Rosamund wouldn't be too pleased if she wasn't home in time to change for dinner. She reluctantly began walking back to her aunt's small estate.

Since the sinking of the _Titanic_, tension had been high between members of the Crawley family. Everyone was on edge. Lord Grantham was exceptionally ill-tempered, what with the stress of trying to find the new heir for the estate. Lady Mary had engaged in a heated argument with him the night before she left for London. She was furious for two reasons; she was incapable of inheriting the estate, and her father didn't appear to be putting much effort into helping her win what was rightfully hers.

She had known she wouldn't be able to inherit unless she married Downton's heir, Patrick. Mary had never particularly liked him, and she most definitely didn't view him as a potential husband. She had told herself on more than one occasion that she was only going to marry him if nothing better came along. She had regretted ever speaking ill of him since the discovery of his death.

Though Mary had always hoped something better would come along, it never had. It wouldn't be hard to find someone she was more attracted to; it would be impossible to find someone that could give her what Patrick could have given her. She wanted nothing more than to inherit the estate, which was something only Patrick could give her. This childhood desire overpowered her desire to marry someone else.

When she returned to Downton in three days, she knew nothing would be different. There was no way the new heir would be discovered by then, which would mean everyone would still be in dreadful moods. Lost in thought, Mary narrowly avoided running into a man rounding the corner in the opposite direction.

"Oh my-I'm so sorry," he said, placing his hands on her shoulders to prevent her from losing her balance. As soon as she was stable again, she looked up and immediately lost all traces of annoyance she had towards him for bumping into her. The first thing she noticed was his eyes. She had never seen such blue eyes, eyes that have him such a piercing stare. Mary usually fancied dark hair, but his hair was the perfect color of dirty blonde.

Matthew meant to say something else. He had intended to apologize for his clumsiness. He had intended to say it was his fault, and continue on his way. He had not intended to stare at her the way he did. Matthew had seen plenty of girls in his life, and a handful of them had been very pretty. But she was beautiful. Her dark hair matched the color of her brown eyes, and her pale skin suggested she was extremely elegant, too.

Matthew immediately became aware of his hands still placed on her shoulders. He quickly put his arms to his side, his face growing redder with embarrassment.

Mary hated to admit it to herself, but she was disappointed when his hands left her body. It was improper, and she didn't even know his name, but she enjoyed his touch. He cleared his throat before speaking again.

"I'm sorry about that. I should have been paying more attention to where I was going,' he stammered.

"The fault is partly mine. I apologize," Mary said politely. "I'm sorry, but it's late and I must be getting home now."

Matthew didn't want her to leave yet. He walked up beside her. "Perhaps I should accompany you. It might not be very safe for a woman to be walking alone in London this late."

Mary was just as reluctant to let him leave as he was. "Alright," she agreed.

"Sorry, again. My name is Matthew," he said, reaching his hand out to her. She was shocked by how casual he was. Most men tipped their hats when they introduced themselves to her. They also used their last names.

"Mary," she responded, grasping his hand. It was strange to her. She had never shook hands with someone before. She wasn't sure what to talk to him about. It was obvious he was middle class, and she wasn't sure what people like him talked about. "So what do you do for a living?" she asked awkwardly. He was middle class. He had to do something for a living.

"Are you really interested?" he asked, smirking.

Mary was taken aback by his response. Of course she wasn't too horribly interested. She was only curious.

"I am a little curious," she said, deciding it was the politest way to say it.

Matthew smiled and laughed lightly to himself. "So what are you doing out so late?"

"I was shopping for my mother and sisters and I lost track of time," she admitted.

"Sisters? How many of you are there?" he joked.

"I have two. Edith and Sybil is the youngest."

It was a short conversation, really. Rosamund's wasn't very far from downtown London. Matthew was stunned by the house. "You live here?" he asked. Mary didn't want to tell him who she really was. She knew exactly how he would react if he knew about her status.

"Yes," she lied.

"I used to walk past this house on my way to school. You lived here all this time?"

"I've lived here always," she lied again.

"I'm surprised we never met until now," he said, looking back at the house. "Well I best be going. Do you think we might ever see each other again?"

Mary thought for a moment. She knew they wouldn't. She didn't live here, and they were in completely different social classes. "I suppose it's possible," she smiled.

And with that, Matthew left her and she walked up the path to the house. She went up to her room and began preparing to change for dinner. As she was picking out her dress for the evening, she heard a knock on the door. She gestured for the maid to answer it for her.

Aunt Rosamund came through the doorway as quickly as she could while still appearing elegant. She held a telegram in her hand. "This just came. It's from Lord Grantham," she beamed. Mary reached forward to take the telegram from her aunt.

_Mary, found new heir. Please return to Downton as soon as possible._

Mary looked up at her aunt. "What is it?" Rosamund asked.

"Papa has already found the new heir to the estate," she said, looking back at the telegram to make sure she had read it correctly. "He wants me back at Downton as soon as possible."


	2. Chapter 2

Mary had left Aunt Rosamund's as soon as she received the telegram from her father. It was early morning when she arrived at Downton again. All the servants were scrambling about the house, trying to get everything ready for the arrival of Downton's new heir.

"Do you even know anything about him?" Mary asked Robert as soon as she was home.

"Not very much. I know his father died when he was very young, so it will just be him and his mother. He is a lawyer in Manchester, but he works in London from time to time. It's where he grew up," Robert explained.

"A middle class lawyer? That's who gets to inherit Downton?"

Robert stopped walking and turned to face his eldest daughter. Sighing, he gently put his hand on her arm. "Mary, you know I would do anything to let you have the estate…"

"Anything but try," she snapped. Robert sighed again.

"I have tried. I did everything I could."

"Everything must not have been good enough," she said. With that, Mary left him with nothing but his thoughts.

Robert wished Mary could accept that he had done his best to win the estate for her. He wasn't sure why it only meant so much to her after Patrick's death. She must have been as nervous about the unknown heir as he was. Robert had immediately jumped to the worst conclusions when he discovered the lawyer. What if he was hardly respectable, with no manners and an unpleasant personality? What if he was greedy and power hungry, and allowed his new status to get to his head? What if he put his own personal desires ahead of running the estate, the estate which generations had worked so hard to maintain?

Robert did everything he could to keep these possibilities from his mind. He might be terribly polite. He may be genuinely concerned for the estate. He could be a completely respectable person. He was a lawyer, and like all members of the middle class, he was a self-made man. Surely a self-made man would be a decent man.

Lord Grantham's mood improved greatly when the new chauffeur arrived. He had found it difficult to prepare for the lawyer's arrival without a form of easy transportation. Tom Branson's first job was to drive to the station to retrieve the heir and his mother and bring them to Crawley House. Robert had decided to give them a house on the estate, so they would be closer to Downton than if they stayed in town. They planned to meet them that evening at dinner.

Matthew couldn't keep his hands from sweating as he and his mother were driven to Downton that night. He had to dig through his clothes for quite some time before he could find his dinner jacket. He had never had a use for it, but he was glad he had it now. Isobel sat across from him, trying her best to hide her nerves. She was doing an exceptional job, or perhaps she didn't have many nerves that needed hiding. Of course the situation was all easier for her. She didn't have to worry about pleasing the Crawley family the way he did. If they didn't find her to be a desirable person to be around, then it would hardly matter. Matthew and his distant cousins would have to put up with each other for who knows how long. He was determined to make a good impression.

Matthew couldn't control his reaction upon seeing Downton Abbey for the first time. It was the largest home he had ever seen. It was too big for a family of five, and he was expected to run it. He couldn't be sure how large the grounds were, but they must be infinite. There would be farms too, and other servants that worked on the estate. For the first time since he was told he would be Downton's new heir, Matthew was absolutely overwhelmed.

The car pulled up to the front of the house, and Branson stepped down from his seat to open the door for Matthew and Isobel. Isobel stepped out first, and was immediately greeted by Lord Grantham and Carson. "I do apologize for the absence of my family and the servants," Robert explained. "They servants are busy preparing for dinner, and my wife and daughters are still changing."

"Don't worry about it, Lord Grantham. Your presence is greeting enough," Isobel smiled.

Robert waved his hand is dismissal. "Please, call me Cousin Robert, so long as I can do the same."

"Of course you can!" Isobel chimed. She was thrilled to be called "Cousin" by the Earl of Grantham.

"Shall we go to the drawing room? We can wait there for the rest of the family."

Robert led Matthew and Isobel to the drawing room where he was surprised to see his mother. "Cousin Isobel, Cousin Matthew, this is my mother, Lady Violet Crawley. Mother, this is Matthew Crawley, the new heir, and his mother Isobel."

Isobel held her hand out in greeting. "What shall we call each other?" she asked Violet.

The Dowager Countess was completely taken aback. She stared at Isobel with mockery. "Well we could always start with Mrs. Crawley and Lady Grantham," she said matter of factly.

Matthew and Robert tried to ignore the tension between Violet and Isobel. They were relieved when the family entered to room to provide a distraction.

Mary trailed behind her mother and sisters, mentally preparing herself to meet the man that would be taking what was rightfully hers. She didn't want to pretend she liked him. All Mary wanted to do was make sure he knew how much she disapproved of him. The last thing she wanted to do was smile and make polite conversation with him, like she had no reason to despise him.

Her mother and sisters didn't have to pretend. Cora was ready to be the most hospitable hostess, and Edith was hoping he would be a possible suitor. If Mary was going to turn him down, Edith was ready to step up to the plate. She saw no reason to rule out the heir to the estate.

Cora, Sybil and Edith entered, smiling graciously, and Mary followed suit. But Mary's smile faded immediately when she laid eyes on the lawyer for what was supposed to be the first time, not second.


	3. Chapter 3

Matthew nodded politely at each of the three girls that came through the door, but he couldn't bring himself to nod when he saw the fourth.

He had seen her before, and he remembered her distinctly. She looked even prettier in her evening dress. When he met her, she hadn't told him her last name, or given him hardly any hint to her status. He would have never guessed, after seeing the house she said she lived in. Why would she have lied to him?

He could tell she was just as surprised to see him as he was to see her. Unlike her family members, she seemed to forget proper behavior, because she stopped in her tracks and gaped at him for a moment. Mary regained herself after a short second, and continued in after her mother and sisters.

"Cousins Matthew, Cousin Isobel," Robert began, "this is my wife, Cora, my youngest daughter, Sybil, Edith, and the eldest, Mary."

Both Mary and Matthew had expected the other to say something about their first meeting, and both were relieved when no one mentioned anything. Matthew and Isobel took turns greeting each member of the Crawley family individually. Matthew nodded politely to Cora, Sybil and Edith, but he tensed slightly when he greeted Mary. He was positive she was the same Mary he had met in London, but he continued to act as though it was their first meeting, and she did the same.

Not long after, the Crawleys were gathered in the dining hall for dinner. Matthew and Isobel were hardly able to eat with their relatives bombarding them with questions. Mary had been given a seat right next to Matthew.

"I am sorry I couldn't tell you that you were my next heir personally," Robert apologized. "I'm sure it came as quite a shock."

"'Shock' might be an understatement," Isobel joked. "Matthew could hardly speak."

"Mother, don't pretend you were not surprised by it too," Matthew said.

"So what made you choose to become a lawyer, Mr. Crawley?" Mary asked, placing unnecessary emphasis on using his last name.

Matthew tried to act as though her avoiding calling him Cousin Matthew hadn't phased him. He decided to hand it right back to her. "Are you really interested?" he asked, smiling in triumph at her expression.

Mary stepped down immediately. She remembered the first time she had asked him about his job, he said those exact words. It was the first time that night that either of them even hinted to having met before. She looked down at her plate and acted as though she was terribly interested in her meal.

No one had noticed the short battle between the heir and the eldest daughter. Questions for Matthew and Isobel continued throughout the rest of dinner. Mary didn't speak to Matthew again until they had gone through to the drawing room later that night. Cora had been waiting for a chance to talk to her daughter about her behavior at dinner, and any way she may behave in the future.

"Mary, why do you insist upon being rude to our guests?"

"Mama, how could you expect me to be courteous to the stranger taking what's rightfully mine?" Mary snapped.

Cora took a deep breath to help keep her temper. "You don't have to like him, Mary. All I am asking is that you show him some hospitality. I'm sure it is as hard for him to take on such a large fortune as it is for you to give it away to a stranger."

"How can you trust him? How can any of you trust him? I'm sure he is just like all other members of his class. They are all greedy, Mama, and he has no interest in running Downton! He just wants the fortune."

Cora gave her daughter a warning look. "Mary, if that's what you really think, then please keep it to yourself. You haven't even talked to him. You could hardly know that much about him yet. Please take some time to welcome him tonight."

Isobel and Violet, both much older than the rest of the family, retired earlier than the rest. Isobel offered to stay and wait for Matthew so he wouldn't be left without the car, but he insisted that he was fine with walking. Mary, who desperately wanted to avoid making polite conversation with Matthew, did the same. Only instead of going straight up to her room, she snuck outside to sit at her favorite bench. Normally, she chose this spot because of the shade provided by the large oak tree, but that made no difference at night.

Not long after Violet, Isobel and Mary had left, Robert announced that he too was ready to retire. Cora did the same, and Matthew saw no reason to keep himself up any longer. He said his goodbyes and stepped into the dark to walk back to Crawley house, where he would spend the first of many nights.

Mary stood up from her bench and began walking up the path back to the house, where she hoped Anna wouldn't be too upset at how late she was. There were still lights on inside, so she guessed she wasn't the last one up. Mary stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Matthew walking in her direction. He hadn't seen her yet, and she considered stepping off the path to be out of his sight until he was gone, but she continued walking and hoped he wouldn't stop for conversation. She didn't get her wish.

Mary attempted to walk past him with simply a nod and a 'good night', but Matthew wasn't so short.

"Cousin Mary, I thought you had gone up already."

"Mr. Crawley," she said with an icy tone. He looked away in irritation at her for once again calling him by his last name.

"Why all the formalities? I don't see why it would be so troublesome for you to call me 'Cousin Matthew' the way the rest of your family does."

"Calling you by something other than what I just did would be implying that I might like you, and we wouldn't want that."

Matthew was frustrated that she wouldn't warm up to him. He couldn't see why she would hate him so much, when she had hardly ever talked to him. "I don't know what I did Mary, but I'm sorry for whatever it is." He froze as he realized her had just called her by only her first name. Matthew sighed before speaking again. "I'm sorry for that. I shouldn't have called you that." He knew it was improper to call a lady by only her name without knowing her well.

"That's not all you should be sorry for," she said, to Matthew's relief, without the angry tone.

"Then what should I be sorry for?" he asked her, moving slightly closer to her.

"For starters, you did flirt with me." Mary was surprised at her courage. She hadn't expected herself to mention their first meeting to him.

"I believe it's only fair to say you did the same," Matthew smiled.

"I can assure you that it won't ever happen again."

"And why would that be?" he asked, once again moving a little closer.

"You do realize it's rightfully my estate?"

Everything clicked in Matthew's head. This would explain why she had been so nice to him the first time they met. She didn't know who he was. Then again, he didn't know who he was yet either. He had received the telegram from Lord Grantham that same night, after he had returned home. This time, she had shown no sign of liking him. She despised him because he was taking the fortune that should have been hers. It wasn't his fault, and he felt terrible that he would receive what he never wanted but she had hoped for her whole life.

"Of course I do, Cousin Mary, and I'm sorry for any trouble I have caused you," Matthew apologized. "And any trouble I _will_ cause you, for that matter."

Neither one had noticed Sybil quickly walking down the path. "Mary? Where have you been? Anna said she has been waiting for you for quite some time now."

"Goodnight, Cousin Matthew," she said, hoping he would notice what she had chosen to call him. It was her way of quietly telling him she would at least attempt to get along with him. She pulled herself away from him and began walking back to the house with her sister.

"I do hope you were being civil with him," Sybil said.

"Of course I was. Have you ever known me to behave otherwise?" Mary asked sarcastically.

"Mary, please do us all a favor and treat him a bit more kindly. He's just as nervous to be here as you are reluctant to accept him. And it's not him fault anyway."

"It appears that I am the only one that cares about keeping Downton in the family."

"It will be in the family. Matthew is family, Mary. And if it means that much to you, then you could always-"

"I don't plan on marrying Cousin Matthew," Mary interrupted.

"I didn't say you had to," Sybil explained. "But please don't rule out that possibility if Downton really means that much to you."

And with that, Mary left Sybil to go to her own room, hoping Anna would understand her.

A/N Hey guys! So a lot of you are worried that Mary and Matthew might not get together. I promise they will! I am a huge M/M fan, and there will also be some Sybil/Branson. Also, it will take a few chapters to get to the big stuff (like Mary's kidnapping) because some things have to happen leading up to it. Please review! It helps me write faster knowing you guys are enjoying it and anxious for another chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Mary went down to breakfast that morning to find that her father was missing. "Where's Papa?" she asked Sybil.

"Apparently he had breakfast earlier this morning so he would be ready when Matthew arrived."

Mary rolled her eyes as she sat down. Of course Matthew was coming. Why wouldn't he? Cousin Matthew would probably spend most of the rest of his life at Downton. It was then that Mary realized it would be much harder to avoid him than she had thought. She tried to shake the thought from her head. She had agreed to try and be more civil to Cousin Matthew. After all, it wasn't his fault. He couldn't do anything about the entail.

"Is something wrong?" Sybil asked, bringing Mary out of her thoughts. Immediately, she put on the fake smile she wore so often.

"No. Nothing is the matter."

That afternoon, Mary hunted down her father in the library. It was no surprise that he was with Matthew. Perfect Matthew.

"Papa?" she said, announcing her presence.

"Yes, darling?" he asked, looking up from his desk.

"I've had a letter from Lord Edward Clarke," she said.

"_Lord_ Edward Clarke?" he asked, a tone of surprise in his voice.

"Yes, he lives on an estate south of London. His mother died during childbirth, and his father died recently, and now he has inherited the family estate. He says he is going to be traveling this way, and he wishes to stop by for a day or two."

Robert hardly thought for a minute before giving her his approval. He was as anxious as anyone to find a husband for Mary, and a young British lord was almost as good as it could get. Of course, he would still rather Mary had shown some feelings towards Matthew. He wanted to give her Downton more than anything.

"He also says that he will be traveling with his friend, a Kemal Pamuk. He's a Turkish diplomat."

"I see no reason why he shouldn't be welcome as well. When will they be arriving?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"Excellent. Be sure to notify Carson so the servants can have a room prepared for them both, and we will have enough seats for them at dinner."

The next afternoon, Mary was walking back from the stables. She had gone hunting that morning, and it had gone longer than expected. Her family would be expecting her for tea in less than an hour, and she was covered in mud from the waist down. She hoped Anna would be able to clean her up before their guests arrived.

After she had dropped her horse, Diamond, at the stables and left him with the servants, she began walking back up to the house. To her surprise, a car drove right past her. She arrived at the front door just in time to see Edward steeping out of the vehicle.

"Mr. Clarke?" she asked in surprised. He looked up at her, his expression twisting when he saw what state she was in. But he quickly corrected it to appear as polite as possible, but not quick enough that Mary didn't notice. "I am sorry I have to be meeting you now. I just returned form hunting this morning. We weren't expecting you for a few more hours now."

"I am sorry, Lady Mary. Our train arrived earlier than we had expected," he explained.

"It's perfectly fine," she assured him. "Carson should already have the rooms ready for you."

Mary froze as she saw the second man step out from the car. He was one of the most handsome men Mary had ever seen. _What about Matthew?_ she asked herself. Yes, he was even more handsome than Matthew. Sure, Edward had dark hair, but it didn't suit him the way Mr. Pamuk's did. His features were so sharp and chiseled, and his lips were perfect. Mary snapped herself from her trance, and mentally kicked herself for her thoughts.

"You must be Mr. Pamuk," she said, gliding past Edward to greet him.

"Lady Mary," he said in greeting. He grabbed her hand to kiss it, his eyes never leaving hers. Mary couldn't help but blush at his forwardness. Neither of them noticed Edward rolling his eyes behind Mary.

"I'll have Carson show you to your rooms," she said, leading them inside to find Carson. "I will see you both at dinner." Before she left them, Mary made sure to sneak a flirtatious smile to Pamuk.

She went upstairs to clean up for tea. The rest of the afternoon went by too slowly. Mary was terribly anxious to change for dinner, where she would once again see the charming Mr. Pamuk. When it came time to change, Mary, with Anna's assistance, dressed up more than was necessary. She chose a dark blue gown she hadn't worn for some time, and spent more time than usual on her hair and makeup. By the time she went down to the dining room, she was exceptionally confident with her appearance.

Mary seated herself next to Kemal Pamuk, and Matthew sat on her other side. She didn't even notice when Edward Clarke almost sulked to a spot across from her. All through dinner, Edward attempted to grasp Mary's attention, but she always turned back to Mr. Pamuk.

"Do you visit England often?" she asked.

"Quite often, actually," he said. "I spend much time here in the summer. English summers are much cooler than those in Turkey."

"I actually met Mr. Pamuk on a hunting trip two summers ago," Edward chimed.

"You hunt?" Mary asked Pamuk. "You should have arrived earlier today. You could have hunted with us."

"That would have been nice," Edward said.

"I'm sure we could hunt together sometime," Kemal almost whispered to Mary.

After dinner, they all proceeded to the drawing room, where both Matthew and Edward tried to win over Mary's attention. They were both relieved when Pamuk left them to start conversation with other members of the family. Not long after, however, Mary too left them. She slipped into the next room, assuring herself that no one was watching. She entered to find Pamuk, who had beckoned her to join him. She had no sooner opened her mouth to speak before he was on her. He kissed her urgently, and she kissed him back. He pushed her against the wall, and it was then that she pushed him away.

"Mr. Pamuk!" she gasped.

"Let me come to you tonight," he pleaded. She was almost horrified at the thought.

"I don't know what I have done to give you that impression," she said aghast, "but I am hardly that kind of person." And with that, she left him to join the others.

Mary sat up in her bed, reading the novel she had taken from her father's library the other day. Her thoughts kept wandering back to her encounter with Kemal Pamuk earlier that evening. She had hardly talked to him. Sure, she had flirted with him, but she couldn't ever remember giving him the impression he seemed to receive. He head snapped up as she heard her door open, and the man she had just been thinking about appeared in the doorframe.

Mary should have been astounded by his visit. She wasn't as surprised as she should have been. All she was wondering at the moment was how he had managed to find her room. She stood up and covered herself with her sheets. He simply smiled at her.

"I thought I told you not to visit me tonight," she snapped.

"You might have, but I just couldn't stay away," he told her, stepping toward her once more.

"If you don't leave now, I'll… I'll-"

"You'll what?"

"I'll scream." It was the only threat she could think of.

"What would they say if they found me in here? What a scandal that would be, Lady Mary." He stepped even closer to her, pushed her down on her bed. She tried to push him off, but he resisted.

"But won't it hurt?" she asked wide-eyed.

He laughed. "Don't worry. You will still be a virgin for your husband."

A/N Sorry for not updating for a while! Anyway, I changed Evelyn Napier to Edward Clarke, my own original character, because he will play a part in Mary's impending kidnapping. I also apologize that Matthew wasn't in this chapter, but I really wanted to get Pamuk out of the way. Please favorite, follow, and review! It really encourages me!


	5. Chapter 5

Mary hadn't slept a wink that night, even after Pamuk had left to go to his own room. She couldn't believe what she had done. How could she have let herself be so stupid? She gave in to temptation, and she knew it wouldn't just leave her alone. She would never be able to so much as look at a man without feeling guilty. What would happen when she married? She would have to tell her husband, wouldn't she? Surely Pamuk had no intention of marrying her. His relationship with her would only ever be physical.

She would have to keep it to herself. She couldn't allow her mistake to bring shame upon her family. It would create a scandal that would never leave the House of Grantham. She may never be able to find someone willing to marry her if anyone knew. Not only her, but her sisters would be shamed, too. And what about Matthew?

Once again, Mary found she was scolding herself for thinking of Matthew. She had thought of him when Pamuk had kissed her. Would Matthew have kissed her that way? Or when he came to visit her. Would Matthew have treated her the same as Pamuk had? No, Matthew wouldn't. He was too kind. Matthew would have been much softer and gentler. But what would he say if he knew? Surely he would despise her, and might never speak to her again. She hardly knew him, but she knew he would be a part of her life for a long time. She couldn't stand it if she knew.

Mary had never been relieved the way she was as she watched Mr. Pamuk climb inside the car to go back to the train station that next morning. She almost felt remorse for having ignored Edward Clarke since his arrival. Had she spoken to him instead of the Turkish diplomat, perhaps last night would have been different. Lord Edward Clarke granted her a dull goodbye before following his companion into the car. Mary watched as the vehicle was driven down to gravel drive and out of sight.

After the rest of her family had gone inside, she stayed and walked out to her favorite bench. Mary was in hardly any mood to be around people. She hardly wanted to talk to anyone, not even the blue-eyed guy that walked up the gravel walkway to her.

"Lady Mary," he said, tipping his at to her. She simply smiled at him and sliding over to make room. She had neither the energy nor was she in the mood to pretend otherwise. He sat down in the space she had provided, and to her surprise, he didn't beat around the bush.

"I was wondering if we could talk. About the day we met, I mean."

Mary was taken aback. She stole a glance at him, her expression giving away how she took his form of staring conversation.

"You mean having dinner at Downton?" she asked, trying to appear oblivious. "What is there to talk about?"

Matthew sighed. "I don't doubt for a moment that you know what I'm really talking about."

Mary shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Oh."

"I've been wondering why you didn't tell me who you are…"

"I don't know what you mean, exactly."

"You didn't tell me your last name, or who your family was. You lied about living in London."

"If I remember correctly, you didn't give me your last name either, Mr. Crawley," she teased.

"You'll have to forgive me. I wasn't entirely myself at the time," he told her sheepishly.

"And why was that?"

Matthew was silent for a moment, and he never answered her. "You hardly answered my questions."

"You mustn't be angry. I really didn't want to tell you who I was because you were already treating me different and we hadn't even spoken before."

Matthew turned to put his elbow on the back of the bench, making it easier for him to look at her. "Treated you differently?"

"All my life, I have been treated like royalty because everyone I have ever met knew who I was. But you didn't, and I was curious to see what it would be like to talk to someone who thought I was just as ordinary as they were," she explained.

"Even without knowing who you were, I didn't think for one minute that you were ordinary," Matthew said, smiling.

Mary tried to prevent herself from blushing, but it was a lost battle before it had even started.

"How was Lord Clarke?" he asked her.

"Hardly anything like in his letters. He wasn't so dull when he would write to me."

"And Mr. Pamuk?" he asked again. He couldn't keep the question to himself. She had been so absorbed in him, and Matthew couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy that night. He was surprised to see her expression change completely at the mention of the man she had been head-over-heels for.

"He was alright. I suppose his head was a little too big for the rest of him, though," she said, trying to hide her true feelings.

"Oh, I'm sure. You didn't seem at all interested in him," Matthew said sarcastically.

"I wasn't!" Mary tried to defend herself. Matthew simply gave her an 'I know better than that' smile. "Oh, alright. He was a bit charming, I will give him that."

"A _bit_?! Cousin Mary, you hardly looked at anyone else the whole evening!"

"Well you seem to have been very observant last night. Or perhaps you noticed I paid him much attention for other reasons."

"And what could you possible mean by that?"

"You were jealous," Mary teased.

"Hardly," Matthew scoffed.

"Don't act so disgusted by the idea," Mary joked. "You did flirt with me."

"I hardly consider asking about your family flirting."

"Not that. You were speechless when you met me in London."

"And you couldn't stop blushing," he said, causing her to blush once more.

"It appears I underestimated you, Cousin Matthew."

"And how have you done that?"

"You're one of the few people I have met that could keep up an argument with me."

"I suppose I am honored," he laughed.

Mary couldn't help but change her feelings towards him. He wasn't as bad as she had led herself to believe. He most definitely wasn't the kind of person to be greedy when it came to money. He wouldn't mistreat his inheritance. And he had pulled her mind away from Pamuk, which was something she hadn't thought anyone would be capable of for some time.

"It's not often I can argue with someone capable of keeping up with me," she smiled.

Matthew thought for a moment before saying, "If you really like a good argument…"

"Yes?" Mary pushed.

"…then we should see more of each other."

Mary couldn't help but blush for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

A/N I hope you enjoyed the first real M/M scene. Richard Carlisle will be introduced into the story soon, which may make some people happy and others not so much. Either way, he is somewhat crucial to the plot. I do know where I want the story to go, but I am also completely open to any plot suggestions. I want to put what you want into this story if I can, though I can't promise I will use all suggestions. Some just won't fit into my plans. Please review, follow, and favorite! I have 2 more Downton Abbey fanfiction ideas bouncing around in my head, and I plan on starting those sometime in the next week or so. Thanks so much for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

"Mama, have you heard of a newspaper owner by the name of Richard Carlisle?" Mary asked her mother as Anna pinned her hair up for dinner.

"Yes, the name does sound familiar," Cora said. "Why do you ask?"

"We met last time I was in London, and I was hoping he could visit next week to meet the family."

"Why on earth does he need to meet the family?" Edith asked. "He's not a possible suitor; he couldn't be. Isn't he a bit old?"

"No older than Anthony Strallan," Mary said coolly. Mary clearly remembered Sir Anthony Strallan. Cora had pushed her at him on more than one occasion, but after having shown no interest in him, as was the case with every man her parents pushed her to, Edith was quick to catch him. Mary supposed she was only desperate.

"Girls," Cora scolded. "Of course he could visit. When would he be arriving?"

"Three days I believe."

"I will have Robert tell Carson to prepare a room for him. It will be just him, correct?"

Mary cringed slightly at the reference to Lord Edward Clarke and Mr. Kemal Pamuk, but she recovered quickly. "Yes, just him."

A little over a week later, Mary woke up earlier than usual to prepare herself for the journey to London she had planning while Richard Carlisle had come to visit. It had been a disaster. From the second Sir Richard had arrived, it was clear he did not fit with the family. He seemed to hold a grudge against Matthew, though they had never met before that day.

_A self-made man._ That's what Richard had called himself when the Dowager had pointed out that Richard was a member of the working class. She had only had too much fun at dinner, attempting to peel Richard apart. Mary could tell she didn't enjoy him one bit.

The next morning, Mary was more than pleased to see Richard off, and she was sure her family was happier than she was.

"Would you mind too horribly much if I came to see you sometime?" Mary asked him.

Richard smiled at her request. "I would be more than delighted. Perhaps a week from today?"

Having agreed, Mary had told Branson of her plans in order to reserve the car for the day. Her mother had requested she take a train to London and stay one night with Aunt Rosamund, but Mary had refused. She hoped to be back late that evening, not wanting to spend any more time with Richard than was necessary.

When Richard had proposed to her before he left to return to London, she had been slightly taken aback, despite having expected him to do so. Mary had been entirely unimpressed with his proposal, though she chose to mask her feelings from him and said she would think about her answer and let him know. It almost sounded like a business proposal.

Mary stepped outside to find that it was still dark, and the air was cold without having seen sunlight for hours. She clutched her book to her side as she pulled her coat around herself tighter to block the wind. She was relieved to see Branson making his way to the front entrance, the headlights of the car shining brightly in the early morning.

"Good morning, milady," he said cheerfully as Mary stepped into the backseat of the automobile.

"Good morning, Branson," she said with a tone that was friendly yet showed she was his superior. "I do hope life has been treating you kindly," she said as he closed the door behind her and took his seat at the wheel.

"Just fine, milady. And you?" he asked.

"Perfect. I only wish I didn't have to make this journey today."

They didn't speak the rest of the way to London. Mary couldn't bring herself to make polite conversation with one of her servants. All she could think about was the dreaded conversation she would be having with Richard later that day.

"Who would have guessed? The flawless Lady Mary Crawley isn't as perfect as everyone has been led to believe," Richard Carlisle said.

Mary had told him her story, and he hadn't said a word throughout the whole thing. Now, he seemed exceptionally calm, which was worse than the yelling she had expected.

"Do you still expect me to marry you after this?" he asked. Mary was silent. "I can't think of a decent man that would plan on marrying an impure woman."

"I'm not asking you to marry me anymore," she told him. "I'm only asking you to prevent the story from reaching anyone else."

"And why should I do that? Give me one good reason," Richard snapped.

"Because I was under the impression that you considered yourself an honorable, self-made man," Mary defended herself.

Richard stood silently glancing out his office window, contemplating his next move. He knew that he would receive a small portion of the blow if the story got out, given that he had proposed to her. If he did buy her story, however, she would be in his debt. He could easily publish the story himself, and she knew that. She would do anything to stay on his good side.

"Alright," he said, turning back to face his fiancé. "I will buy your filthy scandal, and we will continue with the engagement as if nothing has happened."

Mary thought for a moment, before nodding her head in agreement.

A/N I am SOOOO sorry this chapter is like 2 months late. Please don't throw tomatoes! I am also sorry that it moved quickly and the writing was pathetic in this chapter, but I had terrible writer's block and I wanted to get the next chapter up so I just kinda tried to get it out of the way. Please be sure to review (even if I don't deserve it) because it lets me know that there are readers who are anxiously awaiting the next chapter.


End file.
